The Fallen's Heaven
by Dial
Summary: Nora and Patch's romance lives have returned to a somewhat normal pattern. Except for Nora begins getting sick all the time. Until.. Nora realizes something. Something that might change their relationship to the worst. Will Patch leave Nora when she tells him, or is his love for her enough for him to put the tragedy in the back of his mind?
1. Chapter 1

I've been bored lately, and decided to do something inbetween Patch and Nora, from Becca Fitzpatrick's saga, _Hush, Hush. _For some reason, I don't remember what the name of the saga is, and I'm to lazy to look it up. ^^

I havn't read the three books that are out for a few weeks now, but I remember a part when she was at his house/shack, and yeah. So, I decided to do a little part on this..  
I was so frustrated when I found out that there arn't that many FFs of _Hush, Hush _here! I am going to have to put an end to that, my friends! :D Be prepared for a bunch of Patch and Nora over the next few weeks!

And yes, I am still working on _Breathe My Fire. _I just decided to take a little break..

I'm not sure if I'm going to have multiple chapters on this.. If I get a ton of reviews for it, asking me to add chapters to this, I will. But, if you guys leave me a review saying I should just continue doing Hush, Hush, but not over this, I will. Leave me a suggestion! It helps me more than you guys realize. Even if you don't have a say in what I'm doing or don't have a suggestion, go ahead and leave me a review anyway. It really lets me know that you guys still want me to write.

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Hush, Hush or it's characters.  
All that is owned by the lovely Becca Fitzpatrick.**

Nora sat cross-legged on Patch's bed, my hand stroking the silk black sheets with light fingers. He had just informed her of what the material was. _Silk. _Silk was expensive, but black silk? That had to cost a small fortune.

"They're nice." Nora said quietly, pinching the material between her index finger and her thumb lightly. The material was smooth against itself and didn't make the scratchy sound that normal blankets would have made. "Nice?" Patch repeated, a little questioning in his voice. Nora smiled the faintest without looking at him.

Nora looked up in surprise when he tilted her chin up and pressed his lips lightly against hers. They were warm and mesmorizing, so it wasn't only after a second did she melt against the touch. She placed one arm behind her to keep herself from tipping back, and the other hand snaked to the back of his neck. It ruffled the little hair he had poking out from under his faded blue cap. "Cap off.." She mumbled against their kiss. He barely paused to flick the bill of his hat off and returned his focus to her.

Gently, Patch's free hand pushed against her shoulder, pressing her to the bed. Nora's now free hand snaked to his back, holding him against her. Suddenly, he drew his tongue over her bottom lip. Nora shuddered at his request of entering her mouth. Her lips parted the slightest, and somehow that was just enough leeway for his tongue to slide into her mouth.

Nora moaned softly in the back of her throat as his tongue did sinful things to her mouth. She almost didn't notice his hand snaking up her shirt and resting lightly on her stomach. Without knowing she was doing so, she arched her back into his touch. She fould feel a small smile form against his lips when she did so.

Nora moved her hand down to the edge of his shirt, where she slid her fingers onto the warm skin. She kept her fingers on his lower back, ensuring that she didn't touch his scars.

Suddenly, something switched. Nora pulled him closer to her, even though she didn't think it was possible. Her tongue crashed against his, and her grip on him tightened. He noticed the change instantly, and pushed at her just as hard. He tangled a hand with her curly hair. Even though he couldn't feel it, he knew that it was silky and smooth.

Nora's hands slid to the lip of his shirt, where she slowly worked it up without stopping their kiss. When it came to the part where they would have to seperate in the kiss, he stopped and peeled it off him quickly and tossed it to the side. He pulled Nora up to him, a strong arm pressing against her back. She wrapped her legs against his stomach just as he pressed her against the bedboard. Their lips met again, just as passionate and longing as before.

Slowly, they worked the clothes off of each other, until it was just their undergarments keeping them apart. Nora nipped his bottom lip lightly and trailed a finger down his stomach, breaking the kiss to gaze at the muscular area.

"Do you want it, Angel?" He asked softly, his breath hot on her ear. His lips trailing lightly, teasingly, against her neck, sending shivers cascading down her back. A small sigh escaped Nora's lips when he found her pulse. "Y-yes.." She stuttered and tilted her head to reveal more of her neck. She let out a small gasp when his tongue trailed over her pulse before sucking lightly.

His finger slid into the top of her panties and gently worked them down, all the while never taking his lips from her neck. He moved her to a laying down position on the bed, now breaking the kiss to gaze into her eyes. His hands slid down and rested lightly on her hips just as she began working off his boxers. One hand snaked up and moved to her back, where the clip for her bra was located. With nimble fingers, he undid the clip expertly.

He pulled back slightly to gaze at her body. Her curves were perfect, not extreme, but not invisible. Her breasts were perky, but obviously not a D size. "Beautiful.." Patch murmured softly, trailing a finger down her navel and lower. He smiled when she blushed faintly, and shifted under him, arching to the touch. Patch moved his hand up to her breasts where he gave a light pinch to her left breast. He was rewarded with a small moan coming from the back of her throat. He chuckled softly and leaned down. His tongue snaked out and drew over her nipple, and another louder moan escaped her lips.

His lips return to her lips, where he planted a light, delicate kiss on her lips. "You ready?" He asked softly, pushing a loose curl behind her ear. In answer, she eagerly ground her hips against his. "Oh Angel.." He murmured before pushing in slowly.

Nora gasped when pain overwelmed her. "P-patch." She stuttered, digging her nails into his back. Quickly, the pain was replaced with sheer pleasure. She looked up to see Patch had been patiently awaiting for her to give the 'okay'. She nodded, and forced herself not to let out a small cry when he filled her all the way. He pulled back so that only the head of the cock was inside, before thrusting in slowly. She moaned softly, arching her back into him.

Slowly, they built a rthym. He built up speed and power with every thrust, and, Nora's moans seemed to get a little louder each time. That seemed to make Patch thrust even harder. Soon, Nora tossed back her head and cried out, and after another few thrusts, Patch fell to the side beside Nora, panting softly.

* * *

Tell me what you think, and if I should continue on for this. I have the smallest idea for it, but I don't want to do it unless at least 2-3 people are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty.. Due a few nice reviews, I've decided to add another chapter. Although, I must say, I had been hoping for a few more comments. Let's see if we can get a few more, hmm?

**I do not own Hush, Hush or it's characters.**

**Those belong to the wonderful Becca Fitzpatrick.**

Small thanks to SpideyFreakingNinja to informing me that it is indeed called _The Hush, Hush Saga. _(:

* * *

Nora's eyes fluttered open, staring into Patch's closed eyes. Her chest tightened when she realized something. He was naked. She slid the covers up over her body and closed her eyes when the memories of last night came flooding into her mind. "Oh God.." She murmured quietly and threw the covers off herself.

Quickly, she pulled on her clothing, which were scattered acrossed the floor surrounding the bed. She moved silently, and often gave a small glance Patch's way, to ensure he was indeed still out. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped out, sliding silently to the front door. She opened it, and let out a small sigh of relief when it made no noise.

She silently cursed and ran a hand through her hair. Patch had given her a ride. And there was no way she was taking his motorcycle for a cruise. She pulled out her cell and dialed a few numbers before pressing it to her phone. She walked away from the shack and down the road a ways.

"Vee?" She said when the other end answered. "Yeah. I love it how when I call you this early, you flip out on me." Nora smiled the faintest. "Yeah.. I kinda need a ride." She said, then told Vee what road she was on.

Twenty minutes later, Nora spotted the purple Neon rolling down the dirtroad. As soon as the car slid to a stop, Nora opened the passenger door and slid in. She gave Vee a small 'hey' before buckling herself in.

"Care to tell me why you're down here at eight in the morning?" Vee asked casually as she made a U-turn. "Last time I checked, you were with Patch." She added, keeping only one hand on the steering wheel as she brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

Nora's eyes remained glued to the windshield. Every now and then, she looked at the mirror to ensure there wasn't a black motorcycle trailing after them, but she didn't see everything. She selected her words with care, not really wanting to come strait out and say she slept with Patch. The thought made her shiver. It had been amazing, that she knew. In fact, she couldn't pull her mind away from the thought of their skin against each other, and the intense kisses they traded.

"It was late, so I slept over at Patch's." She shrugged, as if it were no big deal, but she could see a smirk form on Vee's lips. "Slept over, or.. Slept with?" Vee asked, bumping Nora's arm with her elbow. Nora blushed slightly. "You did, didn't you!" She tsked her tongue. "I never thought you would lose your virginity before me." She said with a bold grin.

Nora shrugged again, the blush never fading from her cheeks. "Was he good? How long was.. You know..?" Nora's jaw dropped when she looked at Vee. "Vee!" She said, the pitch of her voice making an unnatural rise in pitch. Vee laughed and focused back on the road.

After a few minutes, they rolled into Nora's drive. "Whatever my mom says, I was sleeping at your house." Nora said firmly as she exited the car. She hardly made it to the door before her mother, Blythe, exited the house and pulled Nora into her arms. "Nora, don't you ever do that again! Where were you?" She demanded, worry blanketing her voice like a layer of snow.

Nora could hear by her mother's voice that she was close to tears, or had already been crying. "I was over at Vee's. You didn't get my text?" She asked innocently, returning her mom's hug awkwardly. She hated lying, especially to her mom and Vee. "No.." Blythe said as she pulled away, looking at Nora. "Then I guess I shouldn't ground you, because you did try to contact me.. But next time, text me until I answer!" She said firmly, giving Nora's shoulders a little shake before releasing.

As soon as Blythe entered the house, Nora gave the thumbs up to Vee and stepped in after her mom. She jumped when her pocket buzzed. She reached in her pocket and felt her heart do a flip. Patch was calling. Nora pursed her lips and slid up the stairs, just staring at her phone as she did so. She didn't answer, nor press end, just allowed it to ring. She placed it on her bed until the call ended, then checked to see if he left a voicemail.

_Hey.. Uh, you just kind of left, without saying anything. You okay? Call me. _

His voice made guilt wash over her, but Nora resisted the urge to call him. She needed time to clear her head, no matter how mesmorizing his voice was. She would talk to him at school in the morning, but until then.. She would tie herself to her home.

* * *

Patch's eyes opened, expecting to be staring into Nora's. But they weren't. In fact, her spot was cold. He sat up, pushing the covers off himself. He tensed when he realized he wasn't wearing clothing. Much like what Nora had been through, the memories flooded back into his mind. "Oh God.."

He yanked on his jeans and left himself shirtless when he shuffled out of the room, eyes looking around the area for any trace of Nora. A small splash of grey caught his eye. He turned his head in the direction of what he saw. Nora's jacket. He placed a hand on it and frowned. She had left in a hurry. "Damnit.." He mumbled, and closed his eyes.

He stepped outside, just to see a purple car driving away. Vee's purple car. He placed his hands on the back of his head and walked back into the house, frustration and anger clouding his mind. Did she regret it? He sure didn't. Yesterday he had actually felt.. Human.

* * *

Tehe.. Small cliffhanger. Again, I'm expected a few good reviews if you guys want me to keep this going!


	3. Chapter 3

Pfff... You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the lovely comments. (: Now I know that you guys enjoy my writing and want to keep it going. Keep the comments coming, because I read and appreciate each and every one!

**I do not own Hush, Hush or it's characters.  
Those belong to the lovely Becca Fitzpatrick.**

* * *

Nora's eyes opened slowly at the sound of her alarm, gazing at the familiar ceiling she'd grown accustomed to. She sat up, propping herself on an elbow. She swiftly reached over and shut off her alarm before swinging out of bed and crossing over to her closet. She looked at it with distaste. Patch's voice still haunted her mind.

Suddenly, Nora covered her mouth. Her eyes bulged and she bolted for the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, eyes downcast. Her mom entered her bedroom. A bright smile was pinning the corners of her lips upward. Well- until she saw Nora's face.

"Nora, honey.. What's wrong? Are you ill?" She asked, now frowning. Nora opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. She merely nodded.

Blythe placed a hand beneath her daughter's elbow and lead her to her bed. From there, she tucked her daughter in silently. "You just stay home today. I'll call your principal and notify him." She said softly before walking out of the room before Nora could reply.

Nora reached into her drawer before pulling out two Ibuprophen. She swallowed them dry, shuddering when the two objects slithered down her throat.

Nora's day consisted of lounging around, sleeping, and watching t.v. She didn't have to make anymore runs for the bathroom, so the not going to school thing was pretty much useless. Though, Nora was actually thankful for it. Then she could avoid Patch.

It wasn't that she was ashamed or anything, it just felt.. Awkward. Sure, she loved him and all, and knew very well that he loved her, but what if it was just one of those crazy Highschool romances? What if, he ended the relation as quickly as it had begun? She'd watched _Teen Mom _enough times to know that a lot of the flings ended like that. Though, in a lot of the cases, they left when the girl told him that she was pregnant.

Nora pulled her legs up to her chest as she flipped through the channels. Her eyes flicked over to the clock hanging on the wall. It read 4:00. She'd sat in the same place for more than four hours. She'd gotten up once at noon to use the restroom and grab a turkey sandwich. Other than that, she'd only lounged around on the couch for the day.

4:00 was also the time school got out. She sank deeper into the couch and focused on the multiple channels she was watching. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell dinged. She looked at it for a few moments to ensure that it wasn't a phone call. When the phone didn't ring again, she reached over and flipped it open.

_U left yesterday without saying anything, and weren't school. I'm coming by._

__Nora pursed her lips. She didn't want to face him at all, let alone when she was ill.

_I'm sick. Stay away.  
_

__She typed, then hesitated before clicking send. A few moments later, she recieved a reply.

_Angel, u know very well I don't get sick. I'm coming by._

__Nora cursed quietly, and didn't type a reply. She sank deeper into the couch and rested her head on the arm, draping a blanket over herself. About fifteen minutes later, she heard the door opening. Her mom didn't get out until 7, so it definitely wasn't her, but Patch.

He strode in, wearing a pair of dark jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. He wore a simple black shirt that defined his muscles and of course, his cap. He crouched beside her and looked at her with two black onxys.

"You don't look to ill." He observed, brushing a stray of hair behind her ear.

Nora's heart did a small flip and a half. She shifted, eyes remaining on the t.v. Carefully, she answered, "I only.. Made a run for the bathroom once, but Blythe insisted that I stay home.." She said with a small shrug, eyes not once looking away from the t.v.

Patch frowned and shifted his stance. "Is this because of what happened Saturday?" He asked quietly, eyes fighting to look into hers, but with no prevail. He cupped her chin with his hand and steered her gaze toward him, his hat now shading both their faces. "I'm sorry- I thought you were ready."

Nora's eyes still remained somewhat to the side. "Don't be sorry, please." She murmured softly, inhaling the sweet scent of mint and soap that his body was always drenched in. "I was ready." She added and finally looked into his eyes. She regretted doing so. Those eyes were like a jail cell, locking her in all four sides. "That night was the best night- ever. I just feel like.." She faded off, eyes dropping to her hands, which layed limply in her lap. "I feel like you didn't enjoy yourself."

Patch remained silent for a moment, making Nora sure that he was mad at her. Not just mad- _infuriated._ To her surprise, he let out a deep chuckle. _Nora, yesterday was the best night of my exhistance. I didn't tell you, but I could **feel. **I could feel the silk sheets, I could feel the softness in your hair. I enjoyed every moment of that very night. _He wasn't lying. He had felt everything, but still in a different way of a human. There had still been the thinnest screen wrapped around him, but it seems like since he'd longed to feel her so much, the glass that sepperated him from feeling was thinned, and replaced to a thin wire screen.

Nora released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "R-really..?" She asked quietly, even though she knew he was telling the truth. Patch never lied. He might avoid the truth, but he didn't lie. He wouldn't say that he walked his dog when he really didn't. He didn't even have a dog, so a lie like that wouldn't work.

Patch stayed there for the next few hours, allowing Nora to sleep on her chest as he watched the random show that she'd put on a few minutes before she'd fallen asleep. He stroked her hair with light fingers, even though he couldn't feel it. He longed so much to be able and feel her, to feel her movements, to feel her heartbeat. but he wasn't desperate enough to kill her. If it were possible, he'd throw his life on the line just to keep her safe.

* * *

Guess what guys!? I got a laptop for the school year, so I can post more stuff for you guys! Yay!  
(((:


	4. Chapter 4

Alright.. I was looking at the story, and I realized something..  
I got more than 50 views in less than an hour. Amazing, right?

Now.. If I had that many comments.. That would make me the happiest writer in the world.. *hint hint*

**I do not own the characters or Hush, Hush.**

**Those belong to the lovely Becca Fitzpatrick.**

* * *

Nora's eyes fluttered open. A thin stream of sunlight cloaked the hardwood floor. She was about to close her eyes again when she realized she was laying on someone. She twisted to look at Patch, whom had stayed there all night. His black eyes stared back at her, a small smirk planted on his lips.

"Mornin, Angel." He said as he smoothed her ruffled hair. Nora didn't stay anything for a minute. "You stayed all night?" She asked quietly, tilting her head the smallest amount.

"Of course. You are my Angel, after all." He said, his smirk growing the smallest amount. Nora rolled her eyes and pushed the blankets off of her, bringing herself to her feet. In a flash, Patch was at her side. She shuffled up the stairs silently, swiftly avoiding the spots that would creak.

"Did my mom see you?" She asked, suddenly slightly worried. Blythe was a pretty easy-going mom, but still. "Yeah. She thought that I was just being a good boyfriend by taking care of you, so she didn't say much."

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she turned to him and placed her hands on his chest. She drew him close enough that she could smell his breath, which smelled of mint. "You are a good boyfriend." She murmured, staring into the hypnotizing black orbs. He snorted and kissed her softly before leading her to her bedroom.

"Kay, Angel.. I let you sleep in, but you need to get ready for school now." He said, in an almost motherly way. Nora kept her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to stay close to him.

"School can wait.." She mumbled, pressing her lips to his. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her alarm clock. _10:42. _She jerked away from him and dashed to her closet. "Patch! I have a biology test today!" She said as she closed the closet door to change. She could hear his light footsteps come to the door. She tensed, thinking he was going to open it.

But he didn't. As she tore into a pair of skinny jeans, he objected to her fright, "You looked like you needed your rest. Rest is more important than whatever that test has." He leaned against the door. "And _why _is this door closed?" _It's not like I havn't seen you before, Angel. _

Nora opened the door, wearing a pair of flats, skinny jeans, and a simple graphic tee. "Because my mom would freak." She stated with a shrug and sidestepped to get past him, but he swiftly blocked her way.

"Your mom left this morning.." He murmured. Nora just shrugged again and pushed past him. She looked in the mirror in distaste. She ran a brush quickly through her hair. "Can you give me a ride today? The volkeswagon's been acting up a lot lately." She said, and he nodded at the mirror.

She went to apply a thin sheet of lip gloss, but he caught her wrist. "Nuh uh.." He said, pulling it free of her grasp, despite her objections. "You look better without it." Nora grumbled in reply and instead pulled her hair into a swift ponytail.

When she got outside, she frowned instantly. "I thought you got rid of the motorcycle.." She mumbled, distaste filling her voice. Patch chuckled. "This is a new one. Kawasaki this time." He said as he took a step towards it. "Had to keep the original color, though."

Nora turned away. "Nevermind, I'll take my chances with my car." She said, fumbling inside her bag to get her keys. To her surprise, his sturdy hands slid to her waist and lifted her several inches off the ground, leading her to the bike. "You might wanna take a chance with that hunk of junk, but I'm not." He said, placing her on the back of the bike. Nora pouted but said nothing. There was no way she was getting out of this one.

When he was on the bike, she slid her arms around his waist, keeping them loose. She swore she saw a small smile show up on his face when he did so. He started the enguine, and the bike released a low hum. "Hang on, Angel. This one's fast." He said as he pressed his foot to the gas. The bike reacted instantly by peeling out on the gravel and shooting down the road.

* * *

When they got to school, there wasn't a person in sight. Patch pulled the bike into his usual parking space and swung off, sticking a hand out to assist Nora. She took it and stepped down, thumbing through her hair absently as she made her way to the door. It swung open with ease, just as the bell rang.

"Right on time." Patch commented beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and lead her to the Biology class. Same as last year, Patch had made sure that they'd gotten put together. With the help of the mind-control, of course.

They slid at their table and waited patiently for the tardy bell to ring. Thankfully, nobody was late.

"As I mentioned before, class, we are going to have a test on biology today." He said as he handing out the sheets. A few groans and moans filled the room. "If you do not trust your partner, please move." He added, eyes landing on each of the tables. Nora was tempted to say something about not trust Patch, but she bit her tongue. He would only use some mind-control anyway to ensure that she stay beside him.

"Any questions?" The teacher asked, looking at the students expectantly. "I hope you all studied. You may begin."

Fluently, Nora jotted down the answers for the first three questions. Only a few times did she have trouble, and even then she was sure that she got the answers right. When he rang the small bell, signaling the test was over, Nora had already been done. She'd been patiently chatting with Patch through their minds.

_How about you, Angel. Do you have any questions about the test? _Nora scoffed and glanced at you. _I always have questions concerning the test. __  
_

The teacher went around and began scooping up the tests. Some boy in front of Nora turned around to face her. "Hey Nora, are you positive you got most the answers right?" He asked, humor reflecting in his eyes.

"Yeah.." She said quietly, slightly confused by his sudden speaking to her. Not many people just openly spoke to her like this, unless, of course, they were making fun of her. "Then you're pregnant!" He said, laughing hard at his own joke. Nobody around them even gave him a second thought before turning around to face the front of the class.

Nora smiled the faintest, then froze in her seat. She hadn't been sick for months, and now she just all of a sudden got it after sleeping with Patch? She shook her head, reminding herself it was just a coincidence. But it had only been in the morning.. She chewed on her lip absently, once again reminding herself that it was just a silly coinicidence.

But was it?

* * *

"Dun dun dun.." She said in a scary voice. So... What'd you guys think? Leave a review for me and tell me! You know you wanna.


	5. Chapter 5

School has me on my toes.. I have Volleyball practice Mon-Fri 2:30-4:30. Plus, my computer's been acting up. I'm trying my best to keep this updated, but please note that I am quite busy. (;

* * *

As expected, Patch drove Nora home after school. She had told him to leave, but she knew he wouldn't.

"I can't get sick, Angel. There's no reason for me _not _to stay."

That was what he told her after her continuous pleading to go. So, she gave up.

She curled up on his chest as he silently flipped through the channels. She snuggled close to him, placing a hand on his chest as she watched the t.v absently. He stroked the back of her head and leaned against the arm of the couch, then wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Even though they weren't visible to her eyes, he used his black wings to gently wrap around her, keeping her warm.

Nora shivered when warmth brushed over her, warming her cold toes and limbs. She looked up at Patch, only to find him smiling down at him. She stretched forward and pressed her lips to his lightly. He moved one hand away from her waist to caress her cheek with his thumb.

Nora released a small moan of pleasure when his tongue drew over her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Her lips parted, giving him entrance. He kissed her for a few more heartbeats before pulling away to look at her.

Nora wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you could have anything, what would it be?" She asked, her face only an inch away from his.

Patch smiled faintly. "To feel you for a day. To feel the silkiness in your hair, to feel your kiss." He said as he pushed one of her curls out of her face. "What would you like, Angel?"

Nora's eyes met his. "I'd want you to feel, too." She murmured quietly. "Forever."

Patch smiled and leaned back, looking at the television absently.

…

It wasn't fifteen minutes later before Nora dozed off. Patch folded his wings to his back and slid one arm beneath the bend of her legs and the other on her back. With ease, he lifted her. She stirred softly, but didn't quite awaken.

He carried her up the stairs and into the room. He barely had time to tuck her in before he heard a light rap on the door. He looked at Nora's face to ensure that she was still out, and then flooded down the stairs. He opened the door and kept his arm on it, not bothering to open the screen door.

It was Scotty.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and then shook his head. "Oh yeah, you're Nora's _boyfriend._" Something about the way Scotty said 'boyfriend' put Patch on edge. If he hadn't been Nora's friend, he would have kicked the Nephilim into next Tuesday. He walked away from the door, giving the boy entrance.

"Do you need something?" He asked, looking at Scotty out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. Grey." Scotty said, and glanced up the stairs. He began to step towards the stairs. Before he could put one foot on the first step, Patch stepped in front of him.

"She's sleeping." Patch said darkly, crossing his arms over his chest. Scotty looked at Patch with a raised brow, and then shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll wait." Scotty said and flopped down on the couch, helping himself to the remote.

Patch forced himself not to go over and sock him in the face. Nephilims were annoying. But for Scotty, that was an understatement.

…

An hour went past of awkward silence. Scotty was watching some band movie, and Patch was staring absently out the window. Finally, Nora came down the stairs.

She stopped at the bottom step, looking at Scotty in surprise. Scotty barely had time to stand before Nora threw herself into his arms. Scotty pulled her into a tight hug. Patch's jaw tightened when Scotty looked over her shoulder and looked at him. Though his eyes were obviously emotionless, Patch could tell Scotty was meaning for him to be jealous.

But he wasn't. He had Nora, not Scotty. Patch cleared his throat and stood. "I'll be back soon." He said and planted a light kiss on Nora's head before walking out.

…

Nora watched him leave, feeling the slightest bit of guilt wash over her. She knew he wasn't exactly Scotty's biggest fan. But it wasn't her fault she didn't know he was arriving.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking up to look into Scotty's eyes as she pulled away. She pulled the blanket draped across her shoulders tighter around her.

"To see you, of course." He said, and gently ruffled her hair. He sat down, motioning at the spot beside him. When Nora sat beside him, he leaned back.

"I wanted to tell you I joined a band." He said, and looked at her. "An actual band. One that goes on the road."

Nora smiled boldly. "Good for you, Scott." She said, and gave him a rough pat on the shoulder. He grunted at the touch. Nora just laughed.

"I wish you the best luck in the world." She said as he stood. To her surprise, he pulled her up against him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two crisp pieces of paper. He pressed them into her hand. "I want you to come. Bring whoever you like." He said, and looked into her eyes.

Nora looked down at the papers he had just placed in her curled fingers. Two red and black tickets rested on the palm of her hand. They mentioned L.A. Nora looked up at him and smiled. "I'd love to.'' She said softly.

Scotty smiled and pulled her into another bear hug. "I gotta go meet the bus in town, but I wanted to tell you." He pulled away. "I'll be looking to make sure you're there." He said as he opened the door and walked out, leaving Nora alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallen – chapter 6**

**Lol.. I owe you guys a small apology. I have been so focused on some other FFs, I kinda.. Well, didn't want to write for this one. This chapters going to be a little short, cuz I don't really want to write for it at all. Hopefully, I'll get my muse for it back soon, cuz I really like the plot.**

**…..**

Nora pulled her masses of curls up into a messy but sexy bun. She studied herself in the mirror, and gave her reflection a small nod. She was just applying mascara when she heard a knock on the front door.

_Patch, you know you don't have to knock. I'm the only one here. _She said to his mind.

She heard the hinges strain as he opened the door and stepped inside. Nora quickly finished and stepped out of the bathroom. She strode to him and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. "You ready?" She asked, eyeing his outfit.

He was wearing a simple dark grey shirt with his leather jacket. He work black jeans, and of course, his motorcycle boots.

She slightly resembled him today. She had figured that she would feel like an outcast if she showed up in a simple floral pattern shirt, so she'd put on a tight blue shirt that made her eyes pop and black skinny jeans, then had on black flats.

She then realized he was holding something. A box with a small bow on the top. She eyed it curiously. "Is that for me?"

"Nope. It's for Scotty." Nora gave him a funny look. He laughed, "Of course not, Angel. It's for you."

Nora shook her head and neatly undid the bow. She placed the box on the table and held up the content.

It was a black leather jacket with light blue lettering on the back. It read 'Angel' and had a small halo over the 'A'.

"It's awesome!" She said, and with his help, pulled it onto herself. She crossed over to the bathroom to look at herself in it. She leaned against Patch as his strong arms surrounded her and held her close.

"Are you sure?" He murmured in her ear, his warm, sweet breath sending shivers down her back.

" Course I'm sure." She whispered, leaning into his touch. She frowned when he pulled away.

"Good." He said, and grasped her hand. "Shall we?"

Nora smiled and nodded. She walked after him silently. She couldn't help but to frown at the black motorcycle in the drive. She mounted it without a word, though, and slid on the helmet. Why else would he give her the leather jacket? Her arms surrounded his waist as he started the engine. She felt her breath rush out just as the motorcycle sped forward.

…

After an hour-long drive through the cold wind, they finally arrived at the concert. Patch stepped off the motorcycle first, then offered a hand to help Nora off. Nora took it and took a step down. She dug into her pockets and pulled out two tickets. She handed one to Patch and walked with him to the ticket taker.

She handed her ticket to him and received two passes. Confused, Nora looked at the both of them as Patch received is own passes. "No way. He got us backstage passes, too." She said, glancing at Patch.

Patch grunted in reply and looked around the stage area and seats. He gently took Nora's arm and lead her down to an open space near the front. He turned to her and slipped her passes around her neck. He smiled down at her and pushed a stray curl out of her sight view before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I'm glad you chose me." He murmured as he pulled away.

"Who else would I take?"

"Vee."

"But then I wouldn't have gotten this awesome jacket."

He chuckled and draped an arm across her shoulders, planting another light kiss on her forehead.

They both looked up as a deep voice boomed through the place. "Welcome to the concert! Who's ready to _roooock?!" _Nora laughed as the concert filled with screams and hollers.

The screams didn't even end before the beat of a drum filled the area. Nora breathed deeply as the bass soon matched with the beat of her heart, giving her a sort of rush. She watched the figures moving on stage, and quickly spotted Scotty. He scanned the area, and soon met her gaze. A large grin broke across his face at the sight of her.

….

Again, this was a short chapter. I have a lot going on, and needed to get this chapter posted, or I wouldn't get it posted for another week or two.


End file.
